Calamity Falls: The Crisis Chronicles
by CompleteBard062
Summary: Taking place in America, witness the struggles of a boy with nothing but his extrodinary powers maneuver his way through the perils of life. Will he surpass these struggles, and remain in the light. Or will he fall into oblivion, succumbing to the darkness. Mentions of the cannon Harry Potter universe and characters. Adult language, mature scences, sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Calamity Falls: Part 1, The Beginning** **of the Reign**

 **AN:**

I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. I am merely writing this for fun and as a test.

Some of the events that occur during the OC's life are from my personal experience. I am an orphan who grew up in and out of group homes as a child before becoming homeless around the time I was 9. I am doing fine now, I'm 25 and have my own home.

Please review and leave comments about my writing, I'm not very good or confident in my writing but I love criticism. I have a general idea about how the story can incorporate into the cannon series and will attempt to maintain a steady flow within the story with the update of chapters.

Without further ado,

Onwards towards death and glory, FORTIS FORTUNA ADIUVAT.

 **Chapter 1**

July 1, 1993, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Dumbledore sat in his office in the early hours of the morning going over the events of the previous semester. Lockheart was obliviated, students where unpetrified, and Harry had slain the basilisk that lurked in the chamber of secrets. All in all, it was another troublesome year. With the semester over and all his work finished he was now searching for a new DADA professor, the curse over the position sill remained strong and effective, making it that much harder to find new professors to fill the position. as he sat there day dreaming, there was a pecking on the window that drew him from his stupor. Rising to allow a grey and grizzled owl to enter with a letter in its beak, he took the letter, before he could pay the owl, it drew another letter from its feathers and flew out.

Dumbledore sat and inspected the letter, old parchment, the smell of old ink, with the symbol of Merlin on the wax seal.

Surprised he proceeded to open it, pulling out a slip of paper, with a deep sigh he let the paper fall, a slip of paper with a single name. A single name written in red.

Tyler Donnelly, calamity class.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Letters where being sent throughout the magical world, all magical ministers, school headmasters, anyone with political influence was being alerted to the presence of the 4th person in history to be a calamity borne.

Over the next few weeks pureblood families were being raided and searched. Next came the searching of magical hospitals and clinics. Half-blood family homes where turned inside out. Not even squib families where spared the invasion of privacy.

The paranoia and fear due to the letters was the fact that the first calamity borne had turned into the world's first dark lord and brought about Dark Ages, he was only stopped by the combined forces of the magical and non-magical armies of 4 different countries to bring him and his forces down.

After the dust settled a motion was put into place for the elimination of all subsequent calamity borne. And so, this practice had been carried out through the centuries whenever a calamity borne was discovered the babe had its throat slit, body disemboweled, and the corpse burned till ash.

When the raids where over and no child was discovered the assumption was made that there had been a mistake, or that the parents had did the deed themselves.

But no one thought to check the Non-magical hospitals.

July 1, 1993, Saint Luke's Community hospital, Kansas City, MI, United States of America.

Dr. Roberts collapsed in her chair, another tiering shift, this one capped off with a premature birth. She sat there resting her eyes but couldn't help but remember the birth she just witnessed. Two young adults, maybe 20, looking strung out had shambled in. The woman was in pain and her water had broken, we got her into the maternity ward just in time as she started contractions. After a 2 hour process the baby boy was born. She thought back to the boy in her arms as they rushed him to infant care, so small, not fully developed, didn't even cry. But what bothered her the most was the strange things that had happened during the birth, lights would flicker, bulbs would burst, monitors shut down, windows where being broken. Like it was something out of a horror movie. She chuckled to herself after that absurd thought.

There was a knocking at her door before it was swung open, the nurse that was on call during the birth walked in looking enraged, "what's wrong?" Asked Dr. Roberts.  
"their gone!" He said dropping some patients records on her desk, "their gone, they used fake ID's, and they made off with some drugs from the crash carts!"

"what do you mean their gone?" Said Roberts picking up the records and reading them. Sure enough the Donnelly couple had no medical records in the system. She stood and rushed from the room, followed by the nurse. "get to security and alert them to search the cameras, bring the tape to the director's office, I'll be there reporting the incident."

"Understood Dr." He said as he rushed off towards the security room.

Roberts first stopped at the patients in questions room, it was empty, some supply's where missing and the crash cart down the hall was missing some pills and syringes. "Danmit!" She said while hitting the wall. 'wait!' she stopped 'the baby, they didn't take him, too did they?!' She thought as she rushed off towards infant care.

She arrived in the infant care hall, grabbing the first nurse she saw she asked her where the baby they last brought in. The nurse showed her to the devise used for premature births. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the baby boy there. She grabbed the nurse again telling her to not allow anyone but the director and herself to remove the baby.

Roberts now made her way to the director's office to make her report. As she approached to door she heard someone yell her name, she turned around to see the male nurse running up to her with a tape in his hand, "thanks" she said, "right on time, find anything?"

"yea, cameras picked them up leaving the hospital with a wheelchair and a small duffle bag" he said making a sour face. "I can't believe they would just drop a fake name and bolt as soon as they just had a baby." He sighed sitting down on a nearby chair. "blood works came back, turns out you were right, she was doped up on multiple drugs, the babies work should be done soon, I'll go and wait for the results and bring them to you."

"Ok, thanks" Roberts said with a tired grin, "take a nap in my office until I get back."

"Copy that" he said rising and making his way down towards the labs.

Roberts knocked on the director's door then entered, the director sat at his desk reviewing some records and reports from the shift. "Dr. Roberts? why do you look like your about to yell at me?" Said Director Lewis.

"We just had a young couple leave the hospital after a premature birth, yes the baby is alive, he's in infant care, I just checked him myself."

"Ok, good, so... what did they take"

Roberts handed him the tape and gave the report of what was missing and helped review the tape.

"danmit." Sighed the director, "we can report the drugs and chair, insurance will recoup that, now what about the baby?"

"well sir, they obviously didn't bother to sign a birth certificate, and he's too frail and unstable to be moved." Replied Roberts with a sad sigh. "we can provide care for a couple of months, until then we need to try to get him into the foster care system or find a group home that has openings."

"last month's review of the foster system had no openings so that probably not an option, and the closest group home is the Joans, they say they have openings but with the amount of kids they had there a few months ago during the inspection, their just short of stacking the kids on top of each other." Sighed Lewis rising from his chair and making his way out the door followed by Roberts, "let's check on the Donnelly boy."

They made their way to infant care with only mild chatter, when they approached the baby, the director sighed, Roberts merely looked sad. Tubes and wires, monitors and fluids, all hooked up to one small infant.

"What are the boys chances Dr.?"

"that's what strange, he had a weak heart beat and trouble breathing when we first checked, but after a few minutes he just got better." Said Roberts looking at the boys slightly moving chest, "nurse? Has he cried at all?

"No Dr." Replied the female nurse on standby. "even as we were hooking him up and inserting the tubes, he didn't fuss, struggle, or cry."

"Strange" started Lewis, "but he's a fighter, that's good, he's going to need to fight."

"Sir, we need to name the boy, he still doesn't have a first name, and Donnelly is just the fake last name on his parent's ID's" Roberts asked.

"he'll keep the last name Donnelly." Lewis stated, "ummm... how's about Tyler, my great, great grandfathers first name was Tyler, he was an orphaned immigrant and the one who started my family lineage. Something this young boy is now doing."

The door opened, and the male nurse walked in. "Dr. Roberts, Director, the boys blood works just came in …...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

July 1, 1999, Joans Family Group Home, Kansas City MI, USA

Today was Tyler's birthday, my 6th to be exact. I was sitting the park down the street from the group home, my home. Today was the day I would have to move rooms, no longer was I allowed to share the twin room with Scott, because today I turned 6.

Today I became an undesirable.

Meaning I was no longer a desirable age for adoption. Families looking to adopt want kids that are at an impressionable age, kids without any life experience, kids who hadn't already gotten used to raising themselves.

I found it weird, in the time I'd been there, there had been no adoptions, no foster care transfers. No, Kids always left by one of 3 ways, either ending up in jail, turning 18 and being evicted, or dying.

A growling roused him out of his thoughts, his stomach. Summers where always hard when it came to food, meals where restricted to breakfast for the young ones, the desirables, and dinner. Dinner consisted of a thin watery soup with bread, the young ones where served first and allowed seconds, to help ensure they looked healthy, and scraps for the rest.

Tyler was average in his mind, average height, average build. He stood out in most crowds because of his skin color, white skin tanned by too much sun exposure, short and thick black hair, and old tattered clothes.

But what stood out the most was his deep red eyes, crimson, almost like blood.

He never knew why his eyes where red, having never met his parents, most people avoided him because of his general appearance, being one step up from a bum, but no one ever got close when they saw his eyes.

Some people gasped, flinched, or screamed.

He'd even been attacked a few times out of fear.

The only people who accepted him where some of the other orphans he'd grown up with. The older kids still didn't like him, the young ones still feared him but where coming around. They were beginning to accept him as an older brother, he was very protective of makeshift family.

But there was one person above the others, one person who accepted him for all his strengths, all his faults. Lane, Lane Peterson. She had grown up with him, being a year older, she was slightly taller, very athletic, and pretty dark skin.

She was his one true friend.

The slap on his shoulder brought his attention to that one true friend. "Come on sleepy head, the courts are free" she says while dribbling an old, ugly basketball. "The older kids are off and up to something, so they won't be back for a while, this is your chance to try to catch up and shorten the gap between our matches." She says with a full smile and a wink.

"I think you've forgotten the scores." I say with a crooked smile. "I'm leading by 5, and with an 8-game win streak, your just being sour."

She sits next to him with a thud, shoulder to shoulder, head on his. "I might be sour, but your also scared of that streak ending." She whispers in his ear before pinching his thigh and jumping up to escape his retaliation but being too slow for his quick reaction, receiving 3 pinches in return. "Let's make it interesting." She says with a mischievous glint in her bright brown eyes. "First to 10, no rebounds, if I can end your streak and overtake you, then you have to do as I say till I say so."

"And if I stop you, from overtaking me, and I get to 10 wins, then you have to do as I say till I say so." I reply with smug grin, knowing full well that my streak would end, she was just too good and to determined to allow that embarrassment to continue. "Deal?" I say reaching out my hand to finalize the agreement

"Deal" she says grasping my hand, pulling me to my feet. "And no magic either, you know it's not fair."

"you know I've never used it during our games." I reply with a look of mock hurt

"I know" she says with a grin. "Just a formality."

4 hours later, the sun was beating down, the streak was dead, and the games where even 9-9. Both kids where sweating, both where tired and on the verge of collapsing. Lanes superior stamina had allowed her to keep pace with Tyler's scary reaction speed, driving past was impossible, his speed meant that as soon as she got close the ball would be stolen the second she entered his space. This left her with no choice but to drain shots form out of his range. He had the superior skills, if he had the ball then there was no taking it, if he desired to drive in then there was no stopping him, his shorter stature meant she had to keep him out the paint and try to interfere with the shots. His faster hands meant there was no stealing from him, and his dribbling was better than any of the older kids.

Lane had the ball, but was at 7, Tyler was defending, stalking at 8. If he got the ball then it was over, he would win. This made her hot with jealousy, she had worked hard to gain ground on him, 'why was he so good?' She thought while panting, her arms where heavy and her feet sore, 'I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to be the one he looks up to!' But why did she always find herself admiring him, he was smart, fast, strong, kind, and quiet. 'he's perfect' she thought while a flush of heat squeezed her chest. Why did no one else see it, people where always scared of him, mainly because of his eyes. She liked his eyes, she liked it when they talked because he would always look at her. She liked it when he gave her attention, whenever he was sitting their contemplating things she would never understand, all it took was a little stimulation and he would divert all his attention to her and smile, she liked it when he smiled at her...'

"Hey!"

She jerked from her thoughts to see his face inches from hers, she gave a small yelp and slipped, dropping the ball and landing on her bum. 'dammit! That was beyond embarrassing'

"You ok? looks like you spaced out." He said holding the ball to his hip with the other outstretched to help her up. "too tired to continue?"

"N...no, I'm ok, just... got a little dizzy." She stuttered out, feeling her face burn from embarrassment.

"Here... hold still" he sat in front of her and put his hands on the side of her neck, took a deep breath, and focused his eyes on hers.

She instantly felt a cool sensation run from his hands to her neck, then up to her head and down her body. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she loved it when he broke his rules for her. Tyler had always been weird, able to do things no one else could, cooling the room during the summer when it was hot, warming it in the winter, drying clothes instantly when it was laundry day, helping them save up quarters for treats. She'd even seen him conversing with animals like dogs, cats and even snakes. He avoided doing this in public because people called him a freak. He hid his abilities from everyone. Everyone but her.

While the cool sensation spread over her, she was close enough smell his scent, he smelled of sweat and mint, the mint from the boys' soap. The smell helped to ease her nerves and relax her.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes to see his worried face. "feeling better?" He says with a smile that makes my chest squeeze.

"Ye...yea... I'm fine now, much better." She said while averting her eyes.

"then give me your hand already, we got a bet to finish, and it's getting late." He said, standing up and offering his hand again, with a cheeky smile.

"fine, fine" she grabbed his hand and let her self be pulled up. "So, what did you want for your birthday anyway?" She asked as after he gave me the ball back.

"You know I don't want anything." He said with a sad smile. "besides, this is fun enough, doing this all day has been best birthday yet."

"Then I'll just give your this." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He eyes widened and he stumbled, I hopped back behind the line and took the shot, scoring the 3 for a total of 10. "that puts me in the lead now Tyler, and now you have to do as I say for as long as I want." I say with wide grin, chest beating a mile a minute.

He just sat there with surprised look.

Then he smiled, his crooked grin. "well, deals a deal." He stated mater of factly. "how may I help milady?"

"firstly, don't call me that again." She says with giggle, "and secondly, stand up so I can get you home birthday boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

I do not own Harry Potter

So ive yet to get any reviews over chapter one, so ill continue with the current flow and format.

this is a short chapter concerning a dark time in my life. last names have been changed or omitted with respects to the deseaced.

Please enjoy and review.

Without further ado,

Onwards towards death and glory, FORTIS FORTUNA ADIUVAT.

 **Chapter 2:**

October 31, 2002

Tyler and Lane were walking back from the laundry mat. Both where chatting but on edge. There had been an increase in violence in the area as of late. Rival gangs had been feuding, pressure from the police had increased as well, making the whole area unsafe and unstable. Scotts had been shot a few months ago on his way home from school, he'd forgotten to walk home with the others and got caught up in a shootout between the 67th Row and 51st street Crips. A few other kids had either gone missing or wound up dead in an ally.

"So, did you talk to the coach about trying out this year, or are you just going to show up gym and humiliate the starters again." Lane asked with a grin.

"You know I can't tryout." Retorted Tyler, "Coaches don't like me, upperclassmen don't like me, and the house sitter won't pay for the jersey or new shoes. And it's fun." He says with a little smile.

He was right of course, his shoes where hand me downs from several years, held together with glue and tape. And his clothes where no better, being old donations with holes and frayed. Tyler seemed to get the worst there was to offer, not that he ever complained. He was good at sewing, so he could take care of most patchwork, though he spent most of the scrap cloth patching up clothes for the other kids.

We got back to the home a few minutes later, most of the young kids were out gathering candy from the middle-class areas, the older ones where either working or partying. But not us. Tyler found no enjoyment in dressing up, and the only candy he likes where those hard-caramel candies that old people give out. Lane found that she enjoyed the things Tyler did, everything but his isolation.

As we walked in we found a group of young ones had already came back, gathered in the sitting room around their winnings from a night of raids on unsuspecting homes. They turned to see Lane, giving her a smile and welcoming her back. When their eyes fell on Tyler though the smiles fell and some flinched when they made eye contact. Tyler smiled at them, then approached, "hey Tim, looks like you fell down, your costumes torn, and your knee looks dirty." He said in a soft voice. "you didn't clean it did you?"

"no, I just kind of forgot."

"come here, ill clean your knee, and patch you bottom." Tyler said, avoiding eye contact, "I hear the gas station round 58th gives away their expired candy by the box." Making the children gasp.

Tim took off his costume and handed it to Tyler, sitting down in front of him, as Tyler grabbed a baby wipe from the cupboard. He began wiping the wound while blowing on it to dislodge any debris. Tim was talking animatedly to the others and didn't notice Tyler focusing intently on the wound and brushing his hand over it, causing it to slowly close.

Tyler's abilities have continued to evolve as he practiced. He could heal minor wounds, cause temperature changes, converse with animals, was somehow able to understand different languages, make things float, and change the color and appearance of things like clothes and small objects. All the kid's costumes had been made by Tyler using this method, disguising it as sewing. Tyler's eyes had also started to dart around, following something or things that others couldn't see,

After settling down, and repairing the costume, the kids rushed off to conduct their raid on the corner store. Lane brought out her school work, while Tyler relaxed against the wall, eyes chasing his invisible quarry. After a few minutes Lane decided to procure Tyler's help, "hey, I need your help on my math homework."

"you won't learn if I'm always the one to do it for you." He responded, eyes still chasing, but now changing the color of his shoe laces.

"I didn't say do it, I said help, now you're still honor bound might I remind you."

He focused his eyes on me, shoe laces turning back to a tattered white, "as you wish Madam Lane." He said rising, then bowing, crooked grin never leaving his face.

Lane felt her chest tighten, and her face heat up, 'god danm him and that smile' she thought to herself, 'and danm his eyes'. He had taken to calling her by different titles every time she used the bet 3 years ago. He always complied with her requests regardless of the bet or not, but she found that they both enjoyed the back and forth. He somehow managed to never use the same title twice.

He took his place across from her, legs crossed, levitating her textbooks over to him as he did so.

As the minutes progressed the silence was comforting. They relaxed together, Tyler made short work of her math, had completed her science work, and was making his way too her English textbook only to be stopped by Lane placing her feet in his lap. He looked up to see her smile then she wiggled her toes, "my feet are sore."

He gently gripped her foot and began massaging the soles of her feet. He closed his eyes and concentrated heat into his fingers causing Lane to sigh, then focusing on cooling his fingers making her gasp. He repeated this process for both feet until he saw her eyes close and her breathing begin to even out, 'she's asleep'.

Tyler packed her school work up and levitated it behind him as he picked her up, carrying her up towards the girls room.

After laying her down and storing her stuff in her locker, he made his way back down to the bottom floor. He started cleaning up the mess left by the young ones, and moved on to making sure the kitchen was clean for the morning.

Tyler remained cleaning until all the young kids made their way home and made sure they cleaned up and got to bed. He greeted some of the older kids that had come home during that time.

As he made his way up to the boys room and was on the second floor is when he heard the shouting coming from outside.

He made his way back down to the main room to find a few older boys peeking out the windows already, making room for himself, he saw outside that a large group of males where fighting in the street.

Then as a car rolled down the street, and as the group separated... the bullets started flying.

Windows were shattered, wood and brick flying. Screams rang out as the car windows came down and automatic fire tore through the crowd and homes behind it.

Tyler's home.

He dived for the floor, pulling the two boys down with him. As he was falling he saw the oldest kid, Johnathan, fall clutching his chest, blood spilled out between his fingers.

Bullets continued to ring out, tearing through the house, when there was an explosion from the kitchen.

Now fire was spreading through the house. Bullets rained down in the street. And the sirens only added to the chaos.

Tyler leapt up and checked outside, the men where scattering, the bullets still rang out but had diminished. But the fire had spread.

He sprinted up the stairs, covering his mouth from the smoke, heart pounding, bursting into rooms and grabbing anyone he could.

He began to carry them outside, away from the fire and smoke, before sprinting back in for more.

The some older kid joined him, but it became clear that most of the bodies they carried out were still. Unmoving. Bloody.

Dead.

But he kept running, kept climbing, grabbing anything that appeared human.

But for every crying kid he grabbed, he grabbed 3 still bodies.

He began to panic, panic because he hadn't seen Lane.

Lane wasn't helping to carry kids out. And he hadn't seen her being carried either.

He burst into the girls room and saw her.

There she was couched over another girl, they were both still breathing.

He grabbed them both, using his magic to clear the smoke as he struggled to bring them outside.

As he collapsed on the pavement, muscles aching, eyes and lungs burning. The fire department arrived and began fighting the fire.

He grabbed Lane and felt the warm stickiness on her back.

He stopped

He pulled her close to him and saw her face.

She was unusually pale, eyes faded, blood trailing from her mouth, her eyes focused on him.

And she smiled.

But her smile brought no joy to him, as she smiled he felt only pain.

"hold still, ok?" He pleaded, "I can stop the bleeding, I can stop it." He cried rubbing his hand against her back, trying to focus his powers. "you know I can, it's all going to be ok."

He continued to rub her back, but the wounds didn't close.

And for the first time in his life... he cried.

His tears dripped from his cheeks, landing on Lanes.

And that pain turned to hate.

Hate for those who had caused this, those who looked down on them for the simple fact that they were orphans.

How many times did he go hungry, how many times did he get harassed by police simply because he 'didn't belong here'.

He was hated simply because of the way he looked, the state of his clothes, the color of his eyes, the abilities he had.

People called him a freak simply because he was different.

People hated him.

With Lane gone, what was the point. She was his center.

His rock as he was buffeted on all sides.

With her gone... there was no reason for him to hold back.

"I will find them" he said in a low, deep, primal growl. "I will find them and make them pay. I will make them suffer."

As his thought sank into darkness, he felt strong.

Stronger that he had ever felt.

And this strength would be turned onto everyone who had hurt his family.

As his power pulsed, he felt the hand on his cheek.

"don't cry...don't...cry...Tyler..."

He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"your...supposed... ...be...strong"

He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"d...don't...g...go...after...them..."

"but what do I do Lane?, they deserved be punished, for what they did." He cried. "They NEED to be punished!"

"b...be...better...please...be...better..."

"I don't know if I can Lane, not without you." He pleaded.

"y... you...you...can...your...strong...an...and...kind..."

"you...can...change...things...you...can...make...it...all...better..."

"please Lane, please."

"I... I...love you..."

He hands slackened, slipping from his grip, her eyes clouded and fell.

She was dead.

He gripped her close and the tears stopped.

Time passed, he didn't know how much. But when he looked up he saw the fire was almost gone, then a van pulled up.

The group home owner stepped out, surveying the damage. He made eye contact with Tyler for a second before grimacing. He made his way to the authorities, asking what had happened.

After getting the report, he and an assistant gathered up all the living young ones, the desirables.

The house once held around 40 kids, about 18 of them where within the desirable age limit. Only 7 of those kids where alive now.

Of the undesirable kids, around 22, only 5 where alive, including himself.

Tyler watched as the van left, then the police started to gather the bodies.

He let them take her body, watched them bag her up, watched them lay her in the truck with the others.

He saw the other survivors just kind of stand there, shaking from exhaustion and the cold.

They all looked at one another and knew.

Knew that the owner wasn't coming back.

Knew that they were on the own now.

Tyler rose, turning on his heel towards the factory district.

And left.


	3. Intermission

**Intermission:**

So, chapter 2 was a short chapter and for that I apologize.

But the reason it was short is because it was a very dark time in my life.

After the home burned down and they had taken the younger kids, myself and a few others were left homeless. You need to understand that we were in a bad area, people were struggling to take care themselves and their own families, so they didn't have the luxury of being able to care about what happened to us orphans.

I obviously didn't have magic powers, or a fictional school or people come in to save me. A few weeks after the fire, I dropped out of school. I didn't get my GED until I was 18. During that time, I was in a state of deep depression, sleeping on the floors of abandoned buildings, and eating out of the trash just struggling to have a tomorrow. I got involved in gangs, was arrested multiple times for possession and served time. And attempted to take my own life multiple times during period.

It's not a time I like to look back on, even now.

These are all things that I bottled up until I was18, and I joined the military. It was during my enlistment that I learned to deal with my pain and to make something out of it.

It's not a time I enjoy talking about, but it's also a time I'll never forget.

So again, sorry for the short chapter, the rest I will try to keep around 3-4k words on a weekly basis. I already have chapters 3 and 4 done and will try to keep it that way.

Thank you for your reviews.

FORTIS FORTUNA ADIUVAT.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

January 18, 2004 Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, headmasters' office.

Headmistress Camilla Benthamy sat in her office reading reports over the mid-term. Things had been quiet, and no major incidents had occurred. Few injures here and there, but that was to be expected from students conducting their own experiments. The only note of interest she had gotten was the letter from the MACUSA concerning reports of underage magic from a completely no-maj area.

The knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "enter." The door opened and in stepped the deputy headmistress Agilbert Fontaine.

"Professor Fontaine, good evening, busy night?"

"quite busy headmistress, all the preparations for tomorrows search for the underage magic user are complete." Professor Fontaine replied, "still don't know why the MACUSA requested us to investigate."

"ohhhh stop your complaining, you get to go out, see the city, and witness a child learning of the true nature of their talents, that their not alone." Benthamy retorted. "think of the fun."

"it's an under-developed area in a city filled with gang violence and police brutality" she said with a sad face, "I've been researching the area and there has been an increase in homeless children due to a lack of funding's and violence, so chances are we are searching for a homeless child that's been living on the streets for merlin knows how long, and their powers are going to make him an outcast amongst the no-maj. Their going to be extremely vulnerable and dangerous." She sighed. "to us and themselves."

"don't think I don't understand Professor Fontaine, you just need to keep your hopes up, and make sure your bundled up, the report from the MACUSA said its still snowing and near freezing. Make sure we have the supplies to care for the child should he need warming."

"already prepared headmistress"

"thank you Professor, have a good night."

The next morning after breakfast two made their way to the portkey supplied by the MACUSA, a decorative silver spoon, they gripped it as it began to shine. They landed on the roof top of an abandoned factory.

They braced themselves against the cold, applying warming charms to fight of the chill. Old, broken factory buildings stretched out before them. They surveyed the area, then they heard the sirens of the no-maj authorities.

They apparated towards the sound, disillusioning themselves, appearing on the roof top overlooking the scene.

Two male no-maj officers parked their cruiser and had opened the back door, roughly pulling a child out in old rags, dragging him down the alleyway.

"just don't learn, do you?" Said one officer, "told you give us a cut, and not to run, but you just don't want to listen do ya?"

"come on Sgt. You know it's either going to be us roughing him up or the 67th Row boys." Said the other. "he just thinks we're going to go easy on him."

"yea, yea, I know." The Sgt. Replied, "I just like hearing my voice sometimes, you know." He said laughing, slamming the boy against the wall, the punching him in the stomach, making him collapse. "and I need to let off some steam sometimes too, ya know."

Fontaine flexed her fists, aching to reach for her wand, but Benthamy grabbed her arm first. "we cannot interfere with no-maj authorities, we must wait until they leave, or if the boy shows any signs of magic." She said calmly, but her face showed her anger and disgust. "we must wait."

The beating continued for close to half an hour before the no-maj's grew tired of their prey. "so still nothing huh… ya fucking piece of trash!" Yelled the Sgt. Delivering a kick to the downed boy. Still no response. "we catch you hanging around the subs again and well make sure you don't walk out here again." He spit, "red eyed freak."

The officers made their way back to their cruiser, speeding away.

They watched as the boy began to rise, propping himself up against the wall. He removed his tattered jacket, then his shirt. Large bruises and scars covered the entirety of the boy's torso and arms. His face was swollen, and blood ran from his mouth. Fontaine made to apparat to his aide, but was restrained once again by Benthamy, "what are you doing?!" She hissed "he needs help!"

"just wait…and look" Benthamy whispered, pointing, eyes wide with amassment.

Fontaine turned her attention back to the boy and saw his eyes closed hand roaming over his battered body. But the body was no longer bruised, the large purple marks where disappearing. He then began to heal his face. "he's able to pinpoint heal himself, with no wand." She remarked with amazement, "see the small pool around him, he's heating the area to keep himself warm."

"Merlin, his skills and powers are far advanced for his age."

The boys head jerked his head, eyes falling on where they were. They saw his crimson red eyes staring into theirs.

He jumped up, dressing himself has he took off running down the alley.

"quick, cut him off, but try not to endanger him!" Yelled Benthamy "ill cut off his retreat."

They apparated to their positions, surrounding the boy, he skidded to a stop. Eyes shifting from person to person. They disillusioned themselves, raising their hands. "please calm yourself child." Spoke Fontaine, "we are here to help you."

"we are like you, see?" Benthamy spoke raising her wand and transfiguring a trash can into cat.

They boy stared at the cat, then the wand with a quizzical look. "why do you have a stick?" He asked, not breaking eye contact, as he approached the cat.

He then spoke to the cat in a series of mewls and yowls, but the cat didn't respond. He hissed, snapping his fingers and forcing the cat to turn back into trash can. "why would you attempt to make something that doesn't have a will?" He asked turning on Benthamy who stood shocked with amassment.

"you can transfigure wandlessly, and speak to animals." Fontaine interrupted, "tell me boy, can you speak to others as well?"

"all animals...…and people." He said while his eyes shifted from person to person. "who are you people?"

Benthamy stepped forward, "I am the Headmistress of Ilvermorny child. My name is Professor Benthamy. its s school for gifted children such as yourself. It's a school of magic for witches and wizards to train and cultivate their talents."

"and I am the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Fontaine, I also teach Transfiguration."

"then does that mean you here to take me away?" He asked eyes still shifting.

" That depends on your age child, could you tell us?" Asked Fontaine, "and what is your name?"

"I'm 10." He replied, "my names Tyler...…Tyler Donnelly."

"why did you not defend yourself earlier with the authorities Tyler." Fontaine asked, "you can clearly defend yourself, and they would have been no match."

"it's my rule."

"and what rule is that child" asked Benthamy

"my powers aren't normal...so to use them carelessly will only bring more attention...…..more danger."

"tell us Tyler, where are your parents?"

"I never met them" he said quietly "I grew up in a group home."

"well I'm sorry but admittance to Ilvermorny does not allow students until they reach the age of 11, Tyler." Explained Benthamy, "when do you turn 11." She asked while slowly approaching.

"July...…July 1st." He spoke "so you can't help me?"

"yes, we can child." Fontaine spoke quickly, "we can, we have homes, and safe houses available that can keep you safe until the start of the term in September."

There was no talk for a minute, all the while his eyes shifted from professor to professor. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry but I don't need any help...…..and I've already dropped out of school." He said stepping towards Benthamy. "and I won't be going back, I won't allow my life to be dictated by the deceit and kindness of adults...…not ever again."

"stupefy!" Fontaine spoke quickly aiming her wand at the boy.

Then he spun slapping the spell away and into the wall, causing it to collapse.

Fontaine faltered for a second, reeling from the event that had just taken place, before sending more stunning spells, forcing him to back pedal.

"Bombarda!" Shouted Benthamy, aiming for the ground at his feet.

But Tyler had been too close and had heard her speak. He spun eyes following the spells course. He gracefully scooped the spell, spinning towards Benthamy. He connected with the side of her wand, causing and explosion.

Both flew back, Benthamy's arm bent awkwardly, twisted and bleeding. Tyler collided with a dumpster and then the wall.

Fontaine set upon him, but he inhaled and focused snapping his fingers.

Then the loud pop.

The boy had apparated away.

Fontaine rushed over to Benthamy, she was still conscious, but her arm was mangled, her wand destroyed. "hold still, ill repair your arm." She said while propping her against the wall

Fontaine ran her wand along her arm running diagnostic and healing spells. When the arm had stopped bleeding, and was no longer twisted, Fontaine asked "can you move it?"

She focused for a few seconds, then frowned, "no"

Benthamy may be an aged witch, but she was still incredibly powerful. She was nearing 80 years of age but had never shown any signs of weakening. Fontaine had always looked up to her as a mentor and guide. But here she was, wand destroyed, and her wand arm useless. "I'm sorry Headmistress, he got away, he apparated wandlessly."

"Fontaine, we must find him." She said standing up, "when the MACUSA learn of his powers, they will either lock him up for experiments or the most likely outcome is they'll put a kill on sight for their auror's and hit-wizards."

"what are 'auror's'?"

They spun to see the boy standing at the entrance to the alley. Fontaine drew her wand but Benthamy lowered it. "They are what you might call the magic worlds equivalent to a detective." She said eyeing the young boy. "and hit-wizards are the bounty hunters."

He continued to stare at them, then he asked, "is your arm ok?"

"no child, it is not." Benthamy said calmly, "I will probably never be able to use it again. I believe the nerves where severed from our little scuffle."

"sorry" he said, shocking both witches. "I don't trust adults." He pointed at the spot where the police had been beating him, "you saw why."

"it's understandable Tyler" Benthamy spoke gently, "we cornered you while hiding our presence, we drew unknown weapons, and my college did attempt to stun you first." She looked to Fontaine, who felt her face blush. "you merely reacted to and unknown threat and attempted to disable the weapon in my possession."

They remained quiet for a few minutes, the two witches planning on how to help the boy the best they could. Then he spoke.

"follow me, my hideouts nearby" he said while turning setting off.

The witches looked at each other in bemusement, then set off, following the boy.

They walked for about 10 minutes before they came to collapsing factory, Tyler walked around the back with the two witches following, he approached the wall and began levitating blocks, revealing a hole. He turned to the witches and studied them for a second then removed a few more so that the hole was taller, now Benthamy wouldn't have to stoop.

'quite considerate considering we just attacked him' Benthamy thought to herself.

As they walked in their hearts dropped, it was a small room, maybe the size of a quest room, but in it where a number of children, all under the age of 6. they were bundled up in old clothes and blankets, surrounding a fire. Most looked sick. Tyler began walking around distributing food he pulled out of his jacket, applying medicine, and adding planks of wood and debris to the fire. As soon as he did there was a notable increase in the rooms temperature. Fontaine smiled knowingly, he had expanded the pockets in his jacket and protected the contents the entire time those 'thugs' where beating him, the reason he didn't want to come with us was because he had to get back to take care of these children, and he had concealed his magic by adding wood to the fire.

"I can't heal them" he spoke softly, walking back towards them, resealing the hole. "the medicine won't do much, can only get away with so much before people start recognizing me." He rubbed his hands together, "I know I hurt you, but do you think you could...…give them a look?"

"I'm sorry Tyler, but our medicine doesn't work like that, and we aren't supposed to expose magic to non-magical people." Benthamy explained. "you are underage, so you magic is contributed to accidental, but we are trained and adults, the consequences for both us and them would be harsh."

He stood there gazing at the children, "they won't make it through this winter" he said sadly, "I've seen it before, I've tried taking them to the hospitals, but the adults just turn them away." He walked over to a small bundle of blankets, carrying them back to the kids. "they're too weak to leave, and the cold won't keep out for more than a few hours, that's why I make so many runs. That's why I can't go with you. 'save myself and kill them or save them and kill myself''." He said "I won't die" he interrupted them before they could speak. "I've survived the winters twice now, I'm strong, it's the weak that die." He said calmly "they're the ones I can't save."

"we can alert the magical officials, but this is a large non-magical area, there are no known mages living in this city, chances are they will be unable to do anything." Fontaine said sadly, her heart breaking with each word.

"I'll come" he said

"what child?" asked Benthamy

"I'll come." He repeated, "in September, I'll come to your school." He said walking back towards them. "I can't come right now, they still need help, and I'll make sure the pass peacefully, ensure they get buried and their graves marked." He said with no emotion, "I owe them that for prolonging their suffering."

"Tyler...…..how many people have you seen die?" Benthamy asked

Without missing a beat "47"

Fontaine gasped, while Benthamy sighed.

"I don't have any money, and I've never left the city, so I don't know how to get to your school." He said, "I assume it's a boarding school if you have to keep secrets."

"there is a fund set up for those who are incapable of paying for their supplies. They will of course be second hand, but I can assume that that will not be a problem for you will it." Said Fontaine.

"how long are the terms? are there holidays?, how many years will I have to attend?" He asked in quick succession.

Benthamy spoke up, "term goes from September to June, most holidays are short, being only 2-3 days, weekends are for your free time, winter holiday goes from the 20th of December to the 5 of January, summer is from mid-June to September 1st, students may return home at these times." She paused "you will not have to if you don't want, you will be allowed to stay. And schooling lasts for 7 years, you become a legal adult in the magical world when you turn 17, and as an adult you would be allowed to use magic outside of school without triggering the trace." She paused "which we will have to apply to you, since I am to believe you are from a non-magical lineage."

"no trace" he said facing the children but his eyes chasing something, "and I won't be staying in school during holidays either." He turned to us. "There is a whole world, full of people with powers like me, full of creatures that have powers like us, right?" He asked. "I want to see it. I want to see it all...…I will see it. And a trace on my magic will only hinder me." He stood gazing at us, eyes alight, full of power. "I can survive on my own, I know how to get food, I know how to obtain clean water, I have proven I can combat full-fledged wizards so trace or not I will be journeying. No trace will help to keep others from confronting me."

"not having a trace will be suspicious and we have no reason to believe you responsible enough" Benthamy remarked.

"what's in it for us?" Interjected Fontaine.

"I will be your top student." He said plainly

"our top student?" Fontaine asked, intrigued. "most of the other students will have grown up living and being raised in the magical world, they will know things passed down their family line, things you could never learn on your own." She said as she leaned towards him. "you just told us you've dropped out of school; how do you plan to compensate for that?"

"you see, I have grown up an orphan my whole life, school has always been a secondary for me." He said with a slight smile forming on his face. "yet I still maintained the highest grades in my year, passing exams and test for higher years. The reason I dropped out was for the loss of my family...… I had no reason keep going. But now I learn that there are others like me, that now I'm the one behind. It's exciting isn't it?" The smile now wide, his eyes darting around the room. "not to mention that I'm also dangerous enough to warrant being experimented on or killed on sight, as you said. So, for them to learn of my true powers would no doubt spell trouble for you, would it not?"

'he's quick, cunning, and confident' Benthamy thought to herself, 'not to mention adaptable, a very dangerous combination'. She looked towards Fontaine, "so what do you have to say, Deputy Headmistress?

"deal" Fontaine said immediately, "there are awards for classes, trophies if you will, you will win them, you won't have to win them all every year, but you will win them all during your years while at Ilvermorny. And you will be submitting a report of your journey and discoveries during the holidays." She finalized, holding out her hand.

He stared at her outstretched hand, "what's that?"

"what's what?"

"what's the circling around your hand?"

"Tyler, look at me" Benthamy said raising her left hand and focusing her magic to cast a spell, "can you see this?"

"yes, it's the spell you used in the alley" he said eyeing her

"Merlin's beard, he can see magic Fontaine, he can see the actual circulation of magic, he can tell what spell is going to be used verbally or not, even when they don't use a wand." Benthamy exclaimed.

"yes, yes, that would explain how he was able to react to the Bombarda spell, since its invisible, but not how he was able to deflect my stunning spells or redirect your spell back on you with his bare hands." She thought as she now gazed into the boy's eyes.

"I'll tell you after you tell me what's on your hand, Miss. Fontaine." He said, eyes slowly drifting around the room now.

"it's a magical oath, it will ensure both of us uphold your end of the deal, should one of us break it, well receive a punishment, usually a painful one, but it won't kill either of us." Fontaine told the boy.

"ok then" he said grasping her hand and shaking it, feeling the tingle run up his arm. "what I did was focus on my hands, I believed them to be covered in a shield, I've bounced away bullets and other things that could harm me by doing that, that's how I stopped your red spell. But if I cup my hand while doing it I can pick up those harmful things and carry them without hurting myself, that's how I moved your spell Miss."

"Tyler, what are you doing with your eyes right now?" Benthamy asked. "why do you keep looking around?"

"Planning"

"planning what?"

"everything." He said eyes focusing, "before you appeared today I had two options, struggle and join one of the many gangs running the city, living comfortable using my skills to remain untouched, and die a kingpin. Or struggle, keeping my nose clean until I turn 18, take the GED test, and run off to the military, work my way up the ranks, until I achieve the most comfortable one and retire to live out my days." He continued "The later was the most preferable, an orphan with no family or criminal record would be a god send for them."

"So, what did we change?"

"everything" Said Fontaine.

"When you two appeared, I learned that there are others like me, that there's a whole world of people like me." He turned back to the children. "I'm guessing the world has multiple schools, animal reservations, multiple government agencies, all holding secrets. Deep secrets." He said quietly, "secrets that can help those who are too weak to help themselves." He turned back towards them. "I want theses secrets."

Both witches where stunned, both by his deductions and feeling of his power seeping off his person, something dark.

"I don't know, nor do I understand the reason for this separation between the two worlds, but I do know it's wrong." He said turning back to the kids. "when those with strength keep their powers for their own, when they use their powers against those who are unable to defend themselves, they put themselves above of it all. I will bring these worlds together. I will humble those is power. I will empower those who are oppressed. I can make the world a better place."

"Tyler?"  
"I WILL make the world a better place." He declared to the two witches, before lowering his voice.

"for her."


End file.
